


Good For You

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: Moreid-fied [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Moreid - Fandom
Genre: Elephant's Memory Moreid-fied, M/M, Mature for later chapter, Pre-Slash to Slash, Season 3 Episode 16 AU Ending, Two Shot, alternative ending, emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elephant's memory was such a sad episode that I think it deserves a bit of spiced up Moreid Feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Boy Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my very inside and out beautiful reader who calls herself A (alixcharmed)!! Thank you so much for always leaving me such lovely comments and making my day so many times. You're awesome! And since for my last fic you didn't like the ending, I decided to split this into three. Enjoy! 
> 
> Love,  
> M.

“They knew each other?” Sheriff Lawford asked.

 

“Enough to know that Rod Norris was a smoker and enter the backdoor while smoking,” Reid replied coming out of the house.

 

“And that Luu Savage was on duty and would respond,” Derek finished.

 

“Then what are we talking about here?” Sheriff asked again as if it wasn’t painfully obvious. The guy didn’t seem very friendly towards finding hard facts..

 

“This wasn’t terrorism. Domestic or otherwise. Terrorist rarely known their victims. At least not personally,” Hotch answered.

 

“Because they knew Rod Norris was a smoker who used his backdoor?” Sheriff mocked again as if he didn’t believe them. Honestly, why call the FBI if you aren’t going to trust them.

 

“Because he shot Deputy Savage in the face and at point blank range,” Derek tried again to calmly reason, but it was difficult especially with all that Texas heat.

 

“They weren’t being thorough?” Sheriff asked with genuine concern this time, but as far as Morgan was concerned, it was a bit too late to be genuine now after mocking them earlier.

 

“No. They walked past Letts who’s alive. He shoots Savage in the face when he knows he’s dead. The respondents are coming. that last shot, that’s risky overkill,” Morgan said getting annoyed. How difficult was that.

 

“Overkill means rage. Rage means a close personal relationship,” Reid finished for him.

 

“Rod Norris and Luu Savage were the specific targets of this attack,” Hotch also chimed in.

 

“Sheriff, can you think of someone with a close personal relation to both Rod Norris and Luu Savage?” Morgan asked.

 

“I didn’t think about it because of the terror alert,” said the Sheriff. And there it was. Sheriff was a moron.

 

“What?” Hotch asked. Lord bless his soul for being so patient with these thick people.

 

“Owen Savage. Luu’s son. He was dating Rod’s daughter. Jordan.”

 

Yup. Moron! Derek thought. The boyfriend is always the first suspect. They teach you that in like pre-school. Did this guy never pay attention at the Police Academy?

 

# # #

 

The Sheriff led them to Savages’ house. Morgan was not looking forward to this. A teenage boy’s room was always a hell hole and a sociopath teenager’s room was going to take a toll on his pretty soul.

 

It may not even be a win-loss situation, but Morgan did have something to look forward to. Twelve o’clock to precise. It was known as the one and only Spencer Reid’s ass. Spencer was going up the stairs swaying his pretty little hips in those nerdy pants and cute shoes with the cardigan lifted just enough to reveal his cute butt. Derek groaned internally and he really needed to stop the dirty train of thought when he’s at work. He was glad his sunglasses were on or someone would’ve surely noticed him staring at his co-worker’s ass.

 

“How long was Luu Savage in the Marines?” Derek asked as Spencer checked the dust on the photo and muttered something to himself.

 

“12 years. He was discharged so he could raise Owen.”

 

“Is that why he resented them?” Reid asked. Ooh. Damn. Go Pretty Boy! Put that bastard back in his place.

 

“Pardon me?” said an offended Sheriff.

 

“Uhh. . .Did Luu Savage blame his wife and son for ending his career in the Marines?” Reid said rephrasing the question. Pretty Boy was pissed.

 

“Luu was a good man!” defended the Sheriff.

 

“A good man that doesn’t have a single picture of his dead wife and only kid in this entire house!”

 

“I know this is hard and  if we had more time we could be a bit more sensitive, but we don’t,” Hotch said quickly diffusing a possible situation.

 

“Hope was the drunk driver. I didn’t write it up that way but didn’t matter. Her drinking was no secret in the entire town.”

 

“Where’s Owen’s room?” Reid said cutting the dialogue.

 

“That way.”

 

# # #

 

“Gun safe is empty?” Derek said entering the room.

 

“That’s a surprise?” Spencer said and Derek raised his eyebrows.

 

“That’s James Dean’s Porsche. No pics of James Dean, though. That’s a bad sign.”

 

“Especially when your mother died in a car accident. Still haven’t found the father of the year award.”

 

Morgan gave Reid, “the fuck is wrong with you” look and moved to look at the computer.

 

“You already checked his computer?.”

 

“It’s password encrypted.”

 

“Smart move when your dad’s cop.”

 

“Uhhh. . . assuming he cares enough to snoop.”

 

“Hey Reid, check yourself, that Sheriff out there wanted to take your head off. I think Hotch might’ve let him.” Spencer just shrugged and moved to the closet as Derek examined the drawers.

 

“Owen’s clothes are black,” taking out the contents and then just putting them back in the drawer.

 

“Same here,” Spencer said without looking up.

 

“Just like his friend Johnny Cash,” Morgan pointed at the poster on the wall, “So Owen identifies with being a misunderstood loner. You know, I wish all our unsubs would just tack their profiles on the walls like this.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. What, you grew up in Chicago. A high school jock. A you had pictures of Scotty Pippen and  Michael Jordan all over your wall, trophies everywhere?”

 

“Yeah, but you forgot Walter Payton and not to mention the sexy ladies of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issues.”

 

“Smart money says you didn’t paint your mirrors black.”

 

“Guess Owen didn’t like what he saw.”

 

# # #

 

“Garcia restored those emails,” enetring the room again. Derek was wondering how to figure out what was going on with Spencer today. There defintely is somthing that has Spencer so worked up today.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorting through them right now.”

  
  


“Reid?” Morgan paused for Spencer to turn around but when he just looked back over his shoulder, Morgan continued, “ You know you aren’t the only one who identifies with him.”

 

That seemed to have gotten Reid’s attention, because he stopped what he was doing and turned his chair around to face Morgan.

 

“You said I was a high school jock, I was, but not at first. My freshman year i was five foot three. I weighed a buck twenty soaking wet, so trust me when i say that i got my ass kicked every day. So the following summer, I hit the weights, and I got lucky and grew six inches. But it was never about vanity, Reid. It was about survival.”

 

“I was in library and Harper Hillman comes up to me and she tells me that Alexa Lisbon wants to meet me behind the field house. Alexa Lisbon is likely. . .easily the prettiest girl in the school?”

 

“So what happened? Alexa wasn’t there?” Morgan asked chuckling.

 

“Oh, she was there. So was the entire football team. They. . . uhhh. . .stripped me naked and tied me to a goalpost. So many kids were there, you know. Just watching," Reid remembered sadly as he put on a bright face.

 

“Nobody tried stopped them?” Derek asked angrily.

 

“Uh hum. . .I begged them. . .I begged them to but they just. . .they just watched. Then finally they got bored and then they left. It was like midnight when I finally got home, my mom was having one of. . .one of her episodes and she didn’t even notice that I was late,” Spencer finished even more sadly.

 

“So you never told her?” Derek asked angry, confused, and even surprised.

 

“I never told anybody. I just thought it was one of those things that if I didn’t talk about it, I would just forget, but I remember it like it was yesterday,” Spencer said holding back tears.

 

“Oh, Reid, you don’t need an eidetic memory for that. You know we forget half of what they teach us in school, but when it comes to the torments and the people who  inflicted it, we all have an elephant’s memory.”

 

“Owen just wants to forget, and I know what that’s like.”

 

“He’s been making a big deal about saying a goodbye to Jordan and none of it is shorthand. That’s odd.”

 

“He never had a chance to say goodbye to his mother. Abandonment is his biggest fear and that’s why he chose Jordan. He thinks she’ll never leave.”

 

# # #

 

“Owen’s mother’s death left him with severe abandonment issues. if we get Jordan away from him, we’ll save her and take away his reason to live,” Reid said rushing in.

 

“He’ll take his own life,” Hotch guessed.

 

“That’s the only way we can save Jordan,” Morgan added.

 

“How do you wanna get Jordan away from her?” Hotch asked.

 

“He’s kept her in the dark about murders. She doesn’t know anything about them,” Reid answered.

 

“And you wanna tell her?” Hotch asked.

 

“If we can.” Morgan said.

 

“We can get her to turn herself in,” Emily chimed in.

 

# # #

 

Reid! A little help here,” Morgan said, he didn’t really need “backup” but he wanted to keep Reid close to him. Owen was dangerous and his Pretty Boy. . .well. . .Pretty Boy didn’t know he was his yet. . .identified with him and would definitely get in the way. Morgan couldn’t stand the thought of going through the Tobias Hankel and Chad Brown situations again. He just couldn’t. It had taken all of his willpower to ignore his “fuck him right now to see if he’s alive” urges. He would avoid any harsh situations as much as he can this time.

 

“Hey, Hotch! We got a body back there!” Morgan said walking back to the car with Reid besides him.

 

“Half dug grave,” Reid finished for him. This was the second time he’s done that today.

 

“I’m going to return my mom’s necklace,” Hotch read the letter.

 

“He may be going home to get the necklace, we didn’t find it here,” Hotch informed the team before turning to some cop, “You, where was his mom buried?”

 

Morgan was walking to the SUV to get something when he heard Hotch’s, “What you doing?” to Reid.

 

Reid was talking off his vest, “He’s going to make us kill him. Don’t make me be a part of that, You don’t need me “ Reid said looking down.

 

“Go and wait for us at the station,” Hotch said walking away and Reid rushed to a car. Morgan just couldn’t put his finger on it but something just screamed fishy about Spencer’s behavior. But, whatever it was, at least it would keep Spencer out of the danger’s way and safe at the station.

 

# # #

 

They were waiting at the grave when Hotch said, “something’s wrong.”

 

“He said he wanted to give ‘her’ back the necklace, he never said his mother,” Morgan thought back.

 

“Jordan,” Rossi said out loud, following Morgan’s thought.

 

As if on cue, Hotch’s phone rang, “Okay!” was all he said before hanging up and walking away as he said, He’s coming to the station. Reid knew.”

 

Of course the Genius had figured it out, but Morgan didn’t understand why Reid didn’t tell anybody. It’s not like anyone was going to yell at him. Morgan understood exactly why when he got there, though. Just in time to get a front row seats to see Reid standing in the middle of the road unarmed and without a vest. God damn his fuckable trouble magnet!”

 

# # #

 

“How do you know he’ll come here?” Emily said stepping out behind Reid.

 

“It’s what I would do!”

 

“Prentiss?,” Reid yelled to Emily as he saw Owen coming, “Cover me!” while handing Emily his gun to her.

 

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Reid? ” Emily yelled taking his gun.

 

“DO NOT shoot!” Reid said turning to face her before walking forward towards Owen. He knew she’ll come over the initial shock and will be covering him nonetheless. She was cool like that.

 

“Owen! I don’t have a gun!” Reid said putting up his hands as Emily continued yelling, “Reid!” in the back with a gun pointed towards Owen.

 

“My name is Spencer, I’m with the FBI, and I’m here to help you!”

 

“Yeah, I need you to stay back!” Owen barked at him and Reid heard cars approaching in the back. Great. Now he has to block their shots too.

 

“I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father,” Spencer continued with his hands still in the air.

 

“I know that he blamed you for what happened.”

 

“Stay Back! Right where you are!” Owen yelled at Reid and pointed his gun at him as Reid stepped towards him.

 

“I also know that the only reason who killed Kyle Borden and Rod Norris was to protect Jordan! I know the harder you tried, the worst it got and it felt like everybody just stood there and watched you suffer and not a single person tried to help.

 

“They didn’t! They didn’t!” Owen said desperately trying to hold back his tears and lowered the gun.

 

Spencer glanced back to see everyone pointing their guns at Owen and Spencer moved himself so that he was caught literally in the middle of fire.

 

# # #

 

“What’s he doing?” Morgan yelled.

 

“Blocking our shot!” Hotch said.

 

# # #

 

“I know you wanna escape, and forget. Believe me when I say, I know. . .I know exactly how that feels. And you know what? You don’t have to die!”

 

“No. No. I’m already dead!”

 

“No, you aren’t dead. If you die, you’re gonna leave Jordan exactly how your mother left you. I know you don’t want that. Do you?”

 

“Okay! Okay! You bring her to me. To bring her outside.”

 

“I can’t bring her outside, Owen, but if you put the gun down, I swear to god, I’ll take you to her. I promise, nobody will hurt you. You’ll say goodbye to her and you’ll give her the necklace.”

 

“Alright?” Spencer nudged Owen stepping forward a little and Owen looked around defeated.

 

“So what you say? Let’s put the gun down. Let’s go inside.”

 

Owen continued looking before he unbuckled his gun and walked towards Spencer to put it down and as he predicted, Morgan was the first one to run over to him.

 

“Don’t move!” Derek yelled when Owen touched him while handing him the necklace.

 

“You alright, Reid?” Morgan asked as he cuffed Owen and pulled out the knife from Owen’s belt.

 

Morgan dragged Owen inside with Spencer’s hand gently on Owen’s shoulder. Derek let Spencer take over when they got to Jordan, but Spencer knew he was lagging just behind him and that made him smile on the inside. He knew Derek was going to be furious afterwards. He always was. Whenever someone got hurt, he would always scold them first and then sit by them until they recovered. Spencer wasn’t hurt and he could’ve been which meant lot of Derek lecture time and not enough bonding time to look forward to afterwards.

 

# # #

 

“You knowingly jeopardize your life and lives of others. I should fire you. You’re the smartest kid the room but you’re not the only one in the room. You pull something like this again, you will be! Am I clear?”

 

“Yes. Sir,” Spencer said nodding his head, “It won’t happen again. Thank you.”

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“That this would be the second time I had to watch a kid die in front of me.”

 

“You’re keeping score. Just like Owen.”

 

“It was my turn to save one.”

 

“It doesn’t work like that!”

 

“It should,” Spencer said childishly. He had forgotten that Hotch was going to give him a lecture too. He was so focused on Morgan. Speaking of Morgan, it had been almost four hours and Derek still hadn’t talked to him yet. Let alone yell. Morgan will yell at him, though, He’s sure of it. Morgan will get off the plane, offer Reid a ride home and then Reid was gonna get it good. . .uh. . .the lecture. . . he means. . .Reid pulled himself out of those thoughts before his face betrays him to Hotch and noticed that Hotch was still talking to him.

 

“I know it’s painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy.”

 

“What does that make me?” Spencer asked genuinely curious.

 

“Good at the job,” Hotch said with a small smile and Spencer smiled back at that.

 

“I know this is none of my business, but when we get back, I think you should go and uh, catch the rest of that movie,” Hotch said before walking away. Spencer nodded and glanced down at the medallion in his hand. When they get back, there was another thing he had to do.

 

# # #

 

 


	2. A Case of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small transition to the real deal ;)

“C’mon, I’ll drop you off at your house!” Derek said grabbing his bag and not even glancing at Reid. Spencer smiled a little. There it was. Just like Reid had predicted. Derek was taking him home. Reid flushed at the thought.

 

Reid silently sat in the car and waited for the yelling to start, but all he could do was wait. They were outside his door and Derek still hadn’t said anything.

 

“You wanna come in?” Reid asked as he stepped out the vehicle.

 

“No, I gotta head back,” Derek said without looking at Spencer.

 

“So that’s it?” Reid said before he could stop himself.

 

“What?” Derek said facing Reid.

 

“It’s late and your apartment is on the other side of town. Why don’t you just stay the night? I can take the couch,” Reid suggested softly.

 

“Oh, why, Dr. Reid. I thought you did things alone all the time!” Derek yelled getting out of his car. Reid smiled a little before looking at Derek and innocently asking, “What you tryna say, Morgan?”

 

“You know exactly what I’m tryna say. Reid! What were you thinking!?” Derek yelled at Reid. Spencer calmly turned around and opened the door so that he could quietly lead Morgan in.

 

“Would you like some water?” Reid asked turning the kitchen light on. He always left the hallway light on when he traveled.

 

‘“Would you like some water?’ That’s your answer? Not even a, _‘I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, Morgan?”’_

 

“An idiot? Wow. That’s one I haven’t heard before,” Reid said laughing.

 

“You think this is funny? You seriously think that this is somehow funny?” Derek said making his way back to the door, “you know what? Imma go!”

 

“No please, Morgan,” Reid said holding onto Derek’s arm as Derek passed by. Derek closed his eyes before saying, “Why do you always do these things Reid?”

 

“Because I know you’ll always have my back. No matter what happens,” Reid said with a soft smile.

 

“No,” Derek said shaking his head.

 

“No?”

“No,” he repeated again, “ You do not get to put yourself in danger, scare the living hell out of me, and then ask me if I want a glass of water like nothing happened!”

 

“I do get to do that, Morgan. It’s my job.”

 

“It’s our job. Reid and it’s only our job to protect people and not get ourselves killed!”

 

“I did save Owen and I didn’t get killed, hence, I did my, excuse me, our job,” Reid said sassily.

 

“Don’t be a smartass with me, Kid! You know exactly what I said!” Morgan looked up to see Reid staring at the floor, so Morgan took the chance and continued, “It kills me to see you pull stupid shit like that!”

 

“Why?” Reid asked looking up to meet Derek’s eyes. Derek just looked away and didn’t answer. This was a bad idea. He would lose his Pretty Boy forever.

 

“Answer me, Morgan! Tell me? Why? Why does it matter to you if I put myself in danger? Why do I always have to be behind you and never in front of you? Why do you think I’m so weak? Why must always be in your way? Why do you get to put yourself in danger for me, but I never get to do the same for you? Why, Derek Morgan? Why!? Answer me!”

 

“Because I love you, God damn it!” Morgan yelled before he could stop himself and just as he realized what he had said, Morgan decided to make a run for it.

 

“Derek Morgan! If you run out that door, I swear to god, I will tackle you down and handcuff you in your car and leave you out in the cold!” Reid yelled at him. It had come to him in the plane when Hotch had mentioned to Reid about finishing that movie after he had yelled at Reid. Hotch yelled at him because he was afraid that Reid was being irrational. When Morgan yelled at him, it was always about how Reid was never careful or how Reid could’ve been killed, or even how Morgan was just a phone call away. Morgan always had that, ‘I’ll never let you be in danger’ kind of complex towards Reid. That was when the profiler had realized that his feelings may have been reciprocated.

 

Derek came to a halt and slowly turned but never met Reid’ eyes. Reid saw another opportunity and took it, “ Is that why you always yell at me for putting myself in danger?”

 

Derek didn’t say anything for a few minutes and continued to stay focus on a piece of wood his eyes had landed on, “I yell at everyone, Reid. It’s nothing special.”

 

“Nothing special? You just said ‘I love you’ to me!”

 

“I love everyone on our team! The BAU is like my family.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Of course. You know that.”

 

“Then, if I tell you, ‘I love you too,’” Reid said walking forward, “You aren’t going to do anything?”

 

“What?” Derek said suddenly meeting Reid’s eyes.

 

“This,” Reid said before claiming Derek’s lips into a kiss.

 

Derek kissed like he fought. With his everything and always wanting to be on top. Reid may not break doors and go in first every time but he had his moments, and those moments were stubborn. Reid knew how to be stubborn and exactly how to own. His kiss was the answer Derek didn’t want to hear,’I initiated it, I’m on the top until I let you get on top. You can’t go up until I let you.’

 

“Damn, Pretty Boy!” said a smiley Derek pulling away and out of breath from the kiss.

 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore,” Spencer spat out backing away from Derek’s reach and took off his tie to drop it on the floor..

 

“What?” Derek said confused, “What you talking about?”

 

Spencer stopped backing away and looked at Derek, “You _don’t_ love me, _remember_?” he said before stripping off his shirt to throw on the floor and walking into the bedroom, leaving a very confused and even more aroused Derek behind.

 

Derek picked up the tie and tucked it in his back pocket as he made his way to Spencer’s bedroom and threw a very smirky looking Spencer Reid into the wall and kissed him hard.

 

“I’ll call you whatever I want! I _love you,_ _remember_?” Derek said pulling away abruptly and grabbing Spencer.

 

“Now. Get on that bed. You, Dr. Spencer Reid, have been a very bad boy.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

# # #

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Case of You is a love song by Joni Mitchell. I have never heard the song rather just read a few lines from it:
> 
> “Oh but you are in my blood you’re my holy wine  
> You’re so bitter, bitter and so sweet”
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon. Leave me some love in the comments below!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	3. Let Me Be Good To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is so not fair! You tricked me!” Spencer whined.

“Now.” Derek said, pushing Spencer on the bed,” Get on that bed. You, Dr. Spencer Reid, have been a very bad boy.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Spencer said smirking and crawled slowly onto the bed.

Derek spanked Spencer as he continued to crawl slowly and flipped him over, “Watch it, Pretty Boy. Behave, or I’ll spank you again!”

 

Derek straddled on Spencer and kissed him softly. When Spencer replied back with a lot more enthusiasm, Derek kissed him back so hard that Spencer’s hips bucked up with arousal and Derek took the chance to tie Spencer’s hands above his head.

 

Derek made his way to Reid’s jaw and down to his collarbone and Spencer gave an angry grunt realizing what Derek had done.

 

“This is so not fair! You tricked me!” Spencer whined.

 

"You started it, Pretty Boy!” Derek said looking up just enough to wink at Spencer. Spencer blushed hard and Derek chuckled at went back to admiring Spencer’s neck with his tongue.

 

Derek made his way down and gave Spencer’s collarbone a light bite that made Spencer yelp in surprise.

 

“Oh. Did we just find Pretty Boy’s soft spot?”

 

“Aaactually---ahhh!” Spencer was cut short by Derek flicking his tongue on Spencer’s nipple.

 

“You were saying?” Derek asks with a smile.

 

“I. . .uh. . .forgot,” Spencer whispered, blushing.

 

“First time for everything, I guess,” Derek said, before kissing down Spencer’s happy trail and slowly removing his pants and boxers.

 

Spencer whimpered as Derek took Spencer’s hard length in his mouth. Spencer tasted even better than Derek had imagined. Yes, he had imagined this. Several different times. . .In several different positions. . .

 

Derek pulled himself out of his dirty thoughts and focused on the hard task at hand. Pun intended. He pulled out Spencer’s cock out of his mouth and licked it from the base to head with just the tip of his tongue.

 

Spencer moaned loudly at the motion and Derek continued to kiss it up and down before taking it back in his mouth. He ran his hand and mouth simultaneously until he decided to try his gag reflex. One attempt at deep throating and Spencer was coming undone in his mouth.

 

Derek swallowed and was pulled (read: yanked) up and out of his shirt to a very dirty talking Spencer, “God! Let me taste myself in your mouth! You still have your clothes on! Why the fuck do you still have your clothes on!”

 

Derek didn’t even have any time to respond before Spencer’s tongue was fucking his mouth. Hard. Very hard. He was hard, too. Very very hard. . .fuck. . .Spencer’s nails were digging into Derek’s back. Spencer’s nails? Derek pulled back and asked, “How did you untie yourself?”

 

“I work in the FBI, _remember_?”

 

“Pretty Boy, if you ask me to _remember_ anything, I’m going to fuck you so hard into this mattress that you wouldn’t even _remember_ your name!”

 

“Do it!” Spencer challenged and before he knew it, Derek was out of his pants and lubing his fingers.

 

“Don’t challenge me, Pretty Boy! You’re gonna regret it.”

 

“You’re all talk, Derek,” Spencer pushed.

 

“Oh, no you didn’t, Pretty Boy! Now, let me show you something else,” Derek said with a smirk.

 

“Show me what?” Spencer asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

 

“This,” Derek echoed, before showing two fingers at once into Spencer. Spencer arched his back at the sudden entrance.

 

“Damn, Baby, you’re so tight,” Derek said before kissing Spencer’s inner thigh, “I got you, Baby,” Derek assured as he proceeded to hit Spencer’s prostate.

 

“Aaaahhhhh!” moaned Spencer, before yelling, “Der---Derek! If I. . . If I cum again before your dick gets in my ass, I’m gonna murder you in bed!”

 

“Bossy, much?” Derek said pulling his fingers out and lubing his more than hard dick. Derek lined his dick at Spencer’s ass before he slowly pushed into Spencer, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

 

He moved slowly to let Spencer (who was clearly whimpering and grabbing the sheets beneath him) get use to Derek. Derek bent down to kiss Spencer’s shoulder and drop open mouth kisses to his neck before gently making his way to Spencer’s mouth. Derek’s had enough rough and kinky sex to make this seem vanilla, but no, he couldn’t bring himself to be rough with Spener. He’s never cared so much about another person before. Especially not in bed.

 

“Der, more, please,” Spencer whispered softly against Derek’s lips and Derek picked up the pace a bit.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Hmmm. . .”

 

“Look at me, Derek. . .” Spencer said touching Derek’s cheek, “I may have been an asshole to get you to admit your feelings before, but I know you love me and I also know that I’m not gonna break,” Spencer paused before smiling mischievously, “and somebody promised to fuck me into the mattress so hard that I wouldn’t remember my---”

 

Spencer was cut off when he felt Derek slam into his prostate hard, “Holy, FUCK!! Just like that!”

 

Derek grabbed Spencer’s hips so hard that there would be bruises tomorrow, but Spencer didn't care. He wanted Derek to fuck him hard, tonight. He’s waited long and hard for this.

 

“Fuck, right there, Baby!”

 

“Yeah? You like that, Pretty Boy?”

 

“I love it, Derek! And I want it! I want that hard dick of yours so bad!”

 

“Jesus, Pretty Boy! You’re gonna kill me!” slamming harder and faster into Spencer. Spencer brought Derek’s mouth to his and kissed him hard.

 

“Fuck me hard, Baby. . .oh. . .I’m gonna cum so hard,” Spencer said grabbing his dick. Derek slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t you dare touch your dick. I want you to cum when I want you to. You been a bad boy tonight. You don’t get to cum until I tell you.”

 

“Please---”

 

“Please, what?”

 

“Please let me cum, Derek,” whimpered Spencer causing Derek to pause before taking Spencer’s hands and tying them again to the bedpost.

 

“You get to cum when I tell you, Pretty Boy.”

 

Spencer moaned and arched his back causing his ass to clench against Derek’s dick and Derek let out a guttural growl.

“Are you trying to get me to cum in you, Pretty Boy?” Derek said slamming into Spencer’s prostate.

 

“I want you to cum in me!” bit out Spencer, trying to hold his moan in and wrapping his legs around Derek.

 

Derek went down and bit Spencer’s neck before whispering, “then cum for me, Pretty Boy.”

 

Spencer’s orgasm spazzed through him and Derek felt Spencer’s ass clench against his dick again and he came hard in Spencer. Derek collapsed onto Spencer and Spencer began to kiss his ear and Derek felt Spencer hum and smile against his ear.

 

Derek propped on his elbow and untied Spencer’s hand before pulling out of a whiney Spencer.

 

“Why cha pull out?” Spencer whined.

 

“Because I have to get up and get a washcloth to clean you, Genius. _Before_ you fall asleep.”

 

“But I feel so empty. . .and sleepy. . .” yawned Spencer.

 

Derek scoffed and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself before coming back to bedroom. And as he suspected, Spencer was fast asleep when he got back. He wiped Spencer clean and threw the washcloth in the bathroom before falling asleep next to the love of his life.

 

# # #

 

Spencer woke up snuggled and all up in Derek’s business. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on Derek’s cheek. He was a bit sore from their. . .uh. . .activities. . .last night. Spencer smiled again as he slowly and carefully untangled himself from Derek’s arms to go take care of. . .other business. . .what can you do. . .sometimes, nature just calls. . .and you gotta pick up. . .

 

# # #

 

Derek woke up to an empty bed and looked around to take in his surroundings. An empty bed was usual, but the bedroom wasn’t. It wasn’t his, it was. . .Reid’s. . .god, he’s such an idiot. Of course it’s Reid’s.  But where was Spencer?

 

And as if answering Derek’s question, Reid walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. . .wearing _his_ shirt. Derek smiled at that. Spencer looked beautiful in his shirt. He felt a ping of something in his heart and butterflies in his stomach. This was happening. _This was really happening._ The love of his life was walking around the house wearing his t-shirt. Even if it was a little big on Spencer and even if it was  **just** a t-shirt, it made Reid look divine. The t-shirt showed off Reid's milky collarbone covered with hickeys Derek had given him last night and it came just to Spencer's mid-thigh leaving _a lot_ to your imagination. And Derek had  _quite_ the imagination. 

“I hope you didn’t mind. I wanted coffee, so I made you some too. Wakey wakey.”

 

“Why don’t you put that coffee down and wake me up yourself, Pretty Boy?” Derek smirked and Spencer blushed before putting down the coffee mug on the side table.

 

“Really, Baby? Only _you_ could be so demanding in bed and blush in the morning like an innocent kid!” Derek laughed and Spencer blushed even more red. If that was even possible.

 

Spencer leaned down and kissed Derek slowly and Derek melted into the kiss.

 

“Sooooo. . .uh. . .where does this leave us?” Spencer said pulling away from the kiss.

 

“You looking sexy as fuck in my t-shirt,” Derek laughed.

 

Spencer blushed again before sassily saying, “Fine, then. I’m telling everyone that you’re my boyfriend!”

 

“Baby. If I get to go to sleep and wake up like this everyday, you can say whatever you want!” Derek said stretching out on the bed and putting his hands under his head, “And. You can even wear that shirt to work when you tell ‘em.”

 

“Fine. But I’m keeping the shirt! Forever!” Spencer said cheerfully before straddling Derek’s hips and pulling him into a kiss.

 

# # #

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and loving this fic. I hope I didn't disappoint much. I still feel awkward writing an erotica. HEHE. I love reading them, though. Anyways, thanks again or loving this fic and for leaving me so much love in the comments. Leave me your thoughts and love in the comments one last time for this fic :P I love you all.   
> Much Love,  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! I'll try and update chapter 2 soon. I love you all and don't forget to leave me some love in the comments below! Peace out and Stay beautiful!
> 
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


End file.
